


The Eagle's Nest Rest

by Pokypup49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, First Time, Guilt, Quick and Dirty Sex, Roy debates with himself, Smut, War, Wartime Romance, inner conflict, pull out sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Roy finds a nice place to rest during his short break from the war in Ishval. He spends some time introspecting before Riza shows up.





	The Eagle's Nest Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Full Metal Characters. I just like using them in my own imagination scenarios.

                Roy normally did not associate with the sniper clan. He normally did not take his time off to go and meander with others. He could usually be found by himself, or in the company of his friend, sitting quietly with a cup of coffee. He didn’t talk to everyone but stayed mostly to himself. He sometimes found a quiet building and would take refuge there for sleep. But he didn’t find comfort in the games and parties that other soldiers did. He understood why they did that. Tomorrow was the day they may die, so celebrate life today. He understood. But he couldn’t celebrate.

                Suddenly, he understood the responsibility that his teacher Hawkeye resisted giving him. He was a living weapon, an inferno bomb, unstoppable, and destructive. It made his stomach sick knowing that at the snap of his fingers, he could kill everyone in sight. It wasn’t a bullet, it was by flame. The smell of decay was quickened to the smell of burning flesh, boiling fats, and hissing sounds of air whistling from the body. He hated himself. He was angry that he couldn’t find a good reason for his actions. His superiors would argue, continuously, about how it had direct relativeness to the safety of Amestris, but he struggled to know how. How was killing your own people for safety?

                And this made him depressed. He joined the army to protect. He joined it to save those closest to him. He joined to be part of something great, and to make great things happen. And all he was, was a weapon. His attempt to be legendary turned out to be his biggest regret as now he felt used. Those times alone, in solitude, in the dark holes of the rundown buildings were filled with thoughts of how to make this never happen again. He schemed and devised ways to make himself stronger, and to make the changes that needed to be changed.

                That was exactly what he was doing when he walked away from the camp that day. He was strolling along, looking for a quiet place to lay down, sleep, and think. He took a couple rations with him, along with some coffee, making his own steps in the sand as he trudged into lonesome buildings. It was dark, and he resisted using his flashlight. The stars were covered and could not even be enjoyed by the continual fires that burned throughout the city. An occasional explosion would break the deathly silence, reminding him that he had yet lived another minute of the war. Roy came to an acceptable building. There were stairs leading upstairs, and he walked them slowly, with pistol at ready, to clear the building before sitting down and enjoying his late dinner and nap. One room still had pillows in it, a rug, and even a couch. He looked around, seeing a few photos of families, items the family probably once kept close because of the memories attached. He’d guessed they were all dead, and he dropped the item and walked down the stairs.

                Carefully Roy set out a trip wire. It was attached to a bell so that if anyone came up the stairs, he’d hear the bell and wake up. Then he returned to the room and pulled a candle out of his pack, lighting it and setting it down so that he could see his ration. He ate slowly, thinking about the day, thinking about how he’d dare to survive another. The food was bland and rather unsatisfying, but it was filling. He couldn’t wait till he got out of the war. He’d go have a fresh cup of milk and a hot steak. He tossed the empty can to the side of the room and leaned back against the dirty wall. He watched the flame of the single candle that he had lit. It danced with little enthusiasm. A slight tingle of remorse and sorrow in his heart grew as he blew out the flame. It felt like he was blowing out a piece of himself. Now in the dark, he sat. He heard an explosion rubble in the distance and Roy closed his eyes.

                It wasn’t too long till he heard the bell ring. He never heard any footsteps or movement below him, but the bell jingled quietly. He sat up quickly, pulling his pistol, and aimed it towards the stairwell. He watched carefully with the little to no natural light that he had. He watched at the tip of a rifle poked its way into the room, followed by a blonde head. He lowered his pistol as he tilted his head in concern. Why was she here?

                “Hawkeye?”

                She turned, looking at him through her draping bangs. “Mustang?”

                “What are you doing here?” It was a rhetorical question. He figured right away that she was there to set up a sniper point.

                “I saw some light and came to investigate. You shouldn’t be here,” she whispered as she looked around in her surroundings. “You’re outside the safety area.” 

                Roy waved his hand, dismissing her worry. “The safety area is full of noise and naive soldiers.” He stood up, looking out the window with another sound of explosions. “They don’t understand their sins, nor do they want to acknowledge the horrors they commit.”

                Riza stood, somber, without a word. It was apparent that she felt the same.

                “I have an extra ration,” Roy offered, as he stood up straighter. “If you’re hungry.”

                Riza didn’t move from her standings. She only lifted her head to look out the open doorway.

                Roy watched her, standing still in the moment. They seemed to simply exist in the moment. They were just a speck in the world, and if they ceased to continue living, it would not alter the world’s outcome. But he continued to stare at her. He memorized her features, how the very little light reflected so easily off her bright yellow hair, and how her eyes, weary and distressed, still focused to outside the building for any movements. Her body slumped against her rifle, looking like she could fall asleep at any moment. “Are you on duty?”

                She turned to look at his outline against the wall. “Yes,” she breathed. “I’m supposed to cover this quadrant for the night.” She took a couple steps to get closer to him. He started noticing her a bit more. Her thin figure was defined by the way her uniform seemed to hang off her, and her jacket looked like it was a size too big. He could relate. Despite having available rations, he felt like he had lost some weight too. His eyes rested on her hips, dazing out.

                He was starting to think other thoughts than survival. One thing about the war was there was little way to release stress properly. Not to even mention the idea of sexual release. And the laws were specifically clear about fraternization. He chuckled to himself as he realized what he was thinking. And it was so natural, so instinctual that if he hadn’t been practicing introspecting, he might have let his thoughts get the best of him. But he wasn’t denying his thoughts, nor did he dismiss them as he should have. But he laughed in his head at the idea of fucking the brains out of his former teacher’s daughter.  It was not that he needed sex. Well, he hadn’t had any since the war started. Masturbating left him feeling dissatisfied, and he often felt disgusted in himself after. It didn’t make him feel confident, sure of himself, or even worthy. It was more like he was bored and needed something to entertain himself. Suddenly, he was looking at her with more desire.

                _What am I kidding_ , he thought angerly. _I’m actually thinking of taking advantage of Hawkeye’s daughter? Am I actually thinking that by having her by any means will make me feel more successful?_ He sighed heavily. If anything, it’d probably make him feel better, and more optimistic about this war zone. He looked up, noticing that she was looking at him, with her head tilted. Her brown eyes looked curiously at him, her face looked softer, maybe a sense of concern in her brows. His testicles ached subconsciously. If they were caught, it’d be a court-martial. But if they didn’t get caught….

                “I never thought I’d be here,” she whispered. “I thought that we’d be making a difference in the world.”

                Roy rolled his lips inward, biting his bottom lip and running his tongue along it. He took a deep breath. He knows they had feelings for each other when they were younger, but they were younger. Their ambitions were different. It didn’t help that he had seen her naked. He studied his teacher’s work from her back. But he never acted on his sexual urges then. He just hoped that she didn’t notice his raging hard-on while he touched her bare back.

                Riza set her rifle against the wall and shook her oversized jacket. Dust fluttered instantly around her. “I’ll be honest,” she chuckled quietly. “I was glad to see you here.”

                “Why,” he asked quickly.

                She smiled as she looked at him. It was odd for Roy because it had been too long since he’d seen a smile, let alone a woman’s smile. “Because I felt safer knowing that you were here.”

                He bit his upper lip this time, feeling the dead, dry skin on it. A swelling tightness in his chest threatened to burst. _She should never feel unsafe_ , he thought angerly. _She’s the best damn sniper out here. She makes **us** feel safe._ “Well,” he coughed quietly, smirking back at her in the dark. “Knowing you are up high, watching over us, make me feel safe.”

                She continued to smile her thanks.

                The swelling urge in his chest moved to his stomach as he began to feel more of the side effects of having a woman in his presence. His breathing increased, and he ran his hand through his messy, greasy hair. He could kiss her. He could ask her. But if she reported him, what would come of it? Would they ignore it because it was wartime? Or would they take his certification and throw him in the brigs? He watched as she turned and looked at the stairwell. Roy instantly started to worry she was going to leave. Usually, he sought out solitude, but this time he had found a pleasant company he’d like to spend time with. “Do you have to go?”

                She shook her head. “No. I think I have a good position here. Unless you wanted me to leave?”

                Roy shook his head, probably too quickly.

                She nodded, still looking awkward.

                _This was it. Now or never_ , he reasoned. Roy stepped forward, reaching his hands out to grab her face. Before she could protest, his lips crashed upon hers. Maybe it was desperate. Maybe it was forced. He sucked hard, pressing his body against hers. He felt her hands press against his chest and he wondered if it was a genuine attempt to escape. He pressed harder against her, pressing her body back against the other wall. He felt her kiss back, her tongue suddenly running along his upper lip. Her hands grabbed his jacket tightly and he shoved his body against her again into the wall. They both moaned loudly. When he pulled back, they both gasped for air. He already felt sweat beading on his hairline. His heart beat against his ribcage, his stomach tightened in knots, and his groin burned with selfish desires.

                “What was that,” Riza asked as she fought to catch her breath.

                Roy instantly felt guilt. He had attacked her. He had forced himself upon her. It may be normal in war, but it was not him. He was not that kind of guy, and he stepped back from her in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

                Instead of receiving rejection as he anticipated, he watched as he hands reached back out to grab his uniform in fistfuls and pull him back against her. It didn’t need explaining. They crashed again. Her tongue slipped eagerly into his mouth, tasting him. She moaned as her hands ran up his chest, along his neck, and into his hair. He returned the touches but grabbing her waist and pressing his urge against her. She whined.

                As they parted again, he drew in a deep breath, looking into her eyes. He begged for her acceptance, begged her to say yes. But he knew what this was going to do, and he feared the repercussions. He feared getting into a relationship that would destroy his career. He feared her retaliation.

                “This is bad,” she acknowledged his fears.

                He nodded slowly, not breaking his eye contact with her.

                She giggled. “Does it make worse if I want it more because it’s so naughty?”

                He laughed. Of course, she’d make a joke in with the tension of the moment. It was as if they were young, innocent, and hiding from getting caught. He had to admit, it was a bit more thrilling. But she did admit that she wanted it, right? Roy tossed reason into the wind as they collided in a deep connection. His hands searched rapidly for a weakness in her uniform while hers grasped the hair on the back of his head in sweet bliss. They moaned, resistively, and he could tell by the whine that followed. Their chests collapsed as they exhaled their moans of pleasure but tightened as they knew they needed to be quiet.

                His fingers finally, after what seemed ages, the buttons to her uniform, and he fiddled like it was his first time as he struggled to undo them. The moment they were all free, his hands rushed in, feeling the sweat of her undershirt. They assaulted her breasts, grasping them in a tight hold. She didn’t scream out in protest but instead broke the kiss in a gasp of pleasure. He eagerly thrust his erection against her. “Shit,” he breathed.

                “What,” she gasped back at him. “What’s wrong?”

                He shook his head. He was so strung up, he was amazing at how bad he ached, how bad he was craving her. Roy grabbed her undershirt, and pulled it free from her belt, sliding his hands up her bare skin. It was sticky, from the sweat, and he could feel the natural grime that came with being in the desert. But it still felt orgasmic under his fingers. He could have released right then and there, but he withdrew them quickly as he fumbled with his own belt. When he noticed that his hands were shaking so badly, he roughly grabbed her hands and forced them to his belt. He couldn’t even tell her to undo his pants, he only grunted his frustration and pressed her hands against his waist.

                She could feel his arousal. It was blatant to see, but he stood out in his dirty blue uniform. One of her hands reached down, grabbing it in her palm, while her other hand easily dismantled his pants. He felt his knees get weak, crumbling beneath him. Roy reached out to her pants, pulling at them, forcing them over her hips and exposing her. He could hear the voice in his head yelling at him, cautioning him. _Is she a virgin? Are you going to last long enough to get her to orgasm? Is she wet enough? Is she going to enjoy such a hasty entry?_ Then…he heard her say, “What about a condom?”

                He felt as if he had run a marathon. His lungs burned, screaming for more oxygen. His heart beat wildly against his chest. His mouth was dry. He stopped, blinked at her concern. Why hadn’t he even considered that? Was he that mindless. He quickly searched his memory to think if he was ever given one. This wasn’t the place, meaning a war, for a condom. The army was expectant to behave and to follow the law. She stood, half exposed, with his pulsing, radiating, and burning cock in her hand, and they couldn’t continue? Instantly he reasoned his available options. He could just continue, risk it. He could pull out, he could just come in her hand, and he’d finger her till she collapsed against him. He shook his head, angry and frustrated. He wanted to cry out, punch walls, set fire to the entire house they were in. “I don’t have one,” he weakly admitted, laced with disgrace and anger.

                He felt her hand tighten around his dick.

                “I can pull out,” he whispered, still hoping to feel her insides shiver around him. He tightened his grip on her hips, still wanting to pull her pants down, but resisted from further tempting himself. If she was any more exposed, her pants any lower, he might not have stopped to reason. He may have ignored her and just allowed his animal mind to bring him ultimate satisfaction.

                Riza let got of his erection, running her finger along his pants line, pulling them down so that he was more exposed. He gulped sharply, feeling sweat slip down his temple and along his chin. He wasn’t sure if she knew how bad he made her right at that moment. But it didn’t seem that the condom issue was now a problem.

                “We don’t have to…”

                Riza put her finger on his lips. She hushed him. “I want to.”

                “What if…”

                But she cut him off again. “Just don’t.”

                _Don’t what_ , he screamed in his head. But she grabbed at his hips now, pulling him towards her. His hands reached up her back, consciously knowing what he was running his fingers over. The knowledge to his power, his success, was part of her. Roy reached a hand down, just to test her, to feel her. He knew how this worked. He was not new to sex. Maybe it was because he knew her, had a relationship, friendship, with her that he cared for her comfort. Nevertheless, he slipped her finger down between her folds, running across her clit. She was more than wet. She was dripping, saturated in her own fluids. And he felt her tighten her grip on him as his dick pulsated in her hand. Roy found her entrance, stopping for a moment, knowing that although the idea of stopping was to be respected at any moment. If he did care about her, he would stop if she told him to. Yet, he felt that this was the turning point. He looked seriously at her. “Are you sure,” he breathed to her in heavy gasps.

                She nodded slightly, and his finger rushed up into her. Riza screamed out and Roy was quick to cover her screams with his mouth, kissing her with a fiery force. She continued to scream into the kiss as his finger explored her insides. He searched for her sweet spot, the spot which will undo her, as she was threatened his own self-control. He felt her hand quiver around his erection, shaking as she attempted to pump him. Her vaginal walls gripped his fingers, tightening around him. He pulled his fingers almost out, before rushing them deep into her, pressing as deep as he could reach. Riza’s free hand hit his chest as she continued to moan and scream out in pleasure in his mouth. He did this again, and again until she let go of his erection and pushed him away with both of her hands.

                That didn’t stop Roy though. He rushed her against, kissing her roughly, pressing her without caution against the wall. He grabbed her hands, forcing them above her head. He held her wrists under one hand as he reached down and grabbed himself. He kicked her stance as wide as he could with her pants around her knees, and guided himself to her port.

                “Roy,” she gasped as he let his tip dip into her. “God, Roy!”

                His grip tightened on her wrist, feeling her starting to resist more. He pressed his whole body against her as he entered her. He went as far as he could in the weird position they were in. He wished he could get her pants off so that he could lift her up against the wall and get deeper, but that didn’t seem like an option at this point. Instead, he just thrust up her, harder and harder, and as deep as he could each time. His forceful kiss against her failed to drown out her screaming his name in pleasure. He felt her convulse radically around him. Her natural lubricant made a warm and friction free home for his dick, and he felt little control over his hips as they collided with hers.

                He gasped as he pulled from their kissing.

                “Don’t stop,” Riza begged. “Fuck me! Don’t stop!”

                Roy grunted loudly. “Quiet,” He warned sharply, before picking up speed. But he felt the pressure building deep within his testicles. He grunted again as Riza bit her lip harshly and whined.

                “Roy,” she gasped.

                He felt her get tighter and tighter. Her walls sucked him, begged him to get deeper. He drove harder against her with each thrust. He could feel her on the verge of climax, and he didn’t want to stop. He back arched against the wall he had her pinned to, her head fell back and she twitched as she held back a scream through her teeth.

                He couldn’t do it anymore. As he felt her climax around him, he withdrew quickly. He was careful to turn to the side as he let go of her hip and grabbed his exploding cock. His grip on her wrists tightened as his whole body tightened, seizing. He couldn’t even groan as he felt his seed blow out from his hand. He leaned into her, feeling her coming down off of her own high, using her as a brace as he ejaculated on the wall next to her. All of his frustrations released from him through his seed. For a second, he was unsure it was ever going to stop but just as forceful as it started, it stopped, leaving him completely drained of any energy.

                Roy let go of her wrists, running the hand down her arms, which stayed above her head for a moment or two longer before falling down. He looked up at her dark brown eyes again. Roy felt immediate remorse. What had he just done? He let go of her, pulled his pants, haphazardly back around his waist, but didn’t do the button up, and sat back down against the wall he was first leaning against. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

                Riza slid down her own wall, still struggling to catch her own breath. He watched as she shook her head and tried to pull her own pants to her waist. “Why,” she asked as she swallowed. “Why are you sorry?”

                He exhaled roughly, trying to organize his thoughts. “I shouldn’t have…”

                “Forced yourself on me?” Riza finished for him. She started laughing as he nodded. “I liked it.”

                Roy blinked a few times as he processed what she said before smiling. He chuckled and leaned his head back as he started to relax. That made it better.

                “Though…” she said quietly as she crawled over to his side, “I’m not sure if it’s possible to make this a regular thing, as much as we’d want to.”

                “Our little secret,” Roy agreed. He closed his eyes and listened to their breathing in the silence of the night. Not even explosions broke the stillness of the night. He felt something on his hand and he looked down to see her fingers interlacing between his. “You have my protection,” he whispered. “Don’t ever feel in danger. I will keep you safe.”

                Riza leaned her head against his shoulder and yawned. “You have my eyes. I will always be watching your back.”

                He turned his head towards hers and kissed the top of her head. He looked at the entry of the stairwell with his heavy eyes. “I probably should reset the bell,” he whispered. “In case someone comes up, huh?”

                “I reset it,” she whispered in return. “I unhooked it when I noticed it. It made a sound, which I’m guessing you heard, when I set it back up.”

                Roy had to let out a chuckle. “Well then…” He yawned looking at his watch. “I guess I have a few more moments before sunrise.”

                Riza hummed next to him.

                He closed his eyes, feeling satisfied, and rather good about himself. He was relaxed, at least enough to rest. But he also felt complete. Roy knew deep down that the war was going to end, and they’d be sent their separate ways. They probably would never get this connection again, and he understood that he’d be battling confliction with this moment, along with every moment, of this damned war. But he swore he’d never forget her. She was his teacher’s daughter. And Hawkeye had commanded him to watch over her in his dying breath. He wouldn’t allow dishonor on her. When he did rise through the ranks, he’d make sure that she was cared for and protected. “Our little secret,” he breathed. He’d have to remember that this never happened. He chuckled. Maybe it’d be the only thing he’d voluntarily forget about this war.

                When Roy did wake, with the sun hot on his face, Riza wasn’t there. He noticed his issued coffee was gone, and his extra ration was missing. He looked at his watched and realized he only had a few minutes before he’d be considered a runaway. He jumped up, grabbing his backpack, and his gun, and started down the stairs. He reminded himself that he wasn’t in the safe zone and that he had to remain consciously aware until he had reached camp. He jumped from building to building, hoping he was going in the right direction. He had, after all, made it there in the dark before. As he ducked under some fallen wood, he heard some yelling. He drew his pistol as he noticed a man wearing an Ishvallan sash, walk over to him. Shit, he growled to himself. He was in an awkward position. But before he had to make a decision, a crack rang out in the dry air. He watched the body drop to the ground. He poked his head out of the rubble, looking around. He raised a hand as a thank you to the eye in the sky as a smirk forced itself over his face. “See you later, Riza,” he whispered as he ducked into another building.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. I know... another angsty one. But, you got some smut, and it's longer than my other works. I hope that you all enjoy reading it.  
> Thanks for being readers! You keep me going!  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
